The present invention relates to a fluid pressure control device for a vehicle braking system, and more particularly to an inertia-controlled valve unit for incorporation between a master cylinder and wheel brake cylinders in a vehicle braking system to control the braking pressure in accordance with the rate of deceleration of the vehicle.